<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sherlock&amp; Sheldon by DarthAvocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546548">Sherlock&amp; Sheldon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado'>DarthAvocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*假设Sherdon和Leonard生活在神夏（电视剧）宇宙</p><p>*四个人都在寻找室友中</p><p>*OOC严重，纯粹恶搞不要较真</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheldon Cooper &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Sheldon Cooper/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sherlock&amp; Sheldon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>两年前的老文，这边补一下。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“不行。这绝对不行。”</p><p>Sheldon双手抱在胸前，眯着眼睛打量屋内的陈设。</p><p>“不错，你已经把我想说的话说出来了。”Sherlock坐在沙发上，悠闲地翘着二郎腿，抿一口茶。</p><p>“我只是很好奇。为什么一个人可以与积攒了...看样子差不多二十年的灰尘，被扔得一地的脏衣物，以及冷冻柜中的坏死组织生活在一起。”Sheldon完全无视了对方的讽刺。</p><p>“冰箱。如果你不知道它的称呼的话。”Sherlock打了个响指。“就算美国的教育体系再差劲，也不至于不教给你基本生活用品的名称。</p><p>“不管怎样。好吧，如果你一定要成为我的室友的话。请必须遵守“Sheldon原则”。”Sheldon从书包里翻出一沓纸，放到Sherlock面前。“总共有217条，很简单，我允许你用三天的时间去适应。”</p><p>“你的使用说明书。”Sherlock随意翻开一页，“‘不允许演奏管弦类乐器。’真可惜，午夜拉小提琴一直是我保持头脑清醒的秘诀。”</p><p>“绝对禁止。”Sheldon微微抬起下巴，“并且，我们的物品必须分开摆放，也就是说，客厅一般的的空间必须被重新清理和消毒。任何人不允许进入到我的领域内。就在第23条。”</p><p>“并且，所有的生物组织都必须清理掉，包括放在壁炉上的头骨。”当到了冬天，我也许会使用壁炉，这些时候我希望你可以把沙发也搬走，包括书籍——放回你的房间。”</p><p>“附加，据我这二十分钟左右的初步观察，那张桌子，也就是你摆放你的电脑以及茶杯的那张，是客厅中的最佳通风点。夏天的时候阳光不会直射，雨也飘不进来。离壁炉也很近。所以，当我搬进来后，这里必须归为我的领域。不能碰。”</p><p>“就这些。你有听清楚吗？”Sheldon扯了扯领口。</p><p>“我想这些我全部都能够接受。然后，我这里正好也有一项要求。”Sherlock微笑。</p><p>“我听着。”Sheldon回应以“社交礼仪”式的微笑。</p><p>“现在，滚出我的房子。”</p><p> </p><p>另一边。</p><p>“所以...你将会成为我的室友。”Watson给Leonard倒上一杯茶，稍微有点好奇地问道。</p><p>“我想是的...有什么问题吗？”Leonard敲敲茶杯，报以尴尬的微笑。</p><p>“没什么...只是...听中间人的描述来看。好像和我合租的会是一个...身材较高的人。”Watson抿了抿嘴，移开眼神。</p><p>“这么说好像...180cm，您大概...？”Leonard伸出拇指和食指估量了一下，眯起眼睛装作苦苦思索的样子。</p><p>“啊哈哈，不管这些了。我相信我们会相处的很愉快。”Watson打个圆场，走进厨房，“再来一块司康饼，好吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>